Aliphatic amines find many uses in chemical industry. They are used as intermediates in the preparation of pharmaceuticals and organic dyes. They can be used as additives in petroleum products such as distillate fuel wherein they act as stabilizers. Aliphatic tertiary amines can be converted to quaternary ammonium salts which can be used to inhibit bacteria and fungus growth.
Several synthetic methods are available to make aliphatic amines. Fatty acids can be converted to amides and hydrogenated to form fatty amines. In another method, alpha-olefins are converted to alkyl bromides by reaction with HBr and then reacted with ammonia, alkyl amines or dialkyl amines to form useful aliphatic amines.
Initially, aliphatic amines made in commerce are substantially colorless. On storage especially when exposed to air they develop color which can be a problem in some markets. Most common antioxidants were found to be ineffective in preventing this color formation. Accordingly, a need exists for a method which will prevent color formation in aliphatic amines during storage.